


Joshler One-Shots and Warm Ups

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Everything and Nothing, Fluff, Idk enjoy, Just a shit ton of One-Shots, M/M, Mostly just warm ups to get me into the groove, Smut, songfics, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a bunch of warm ups and one shots for when I'm feeling things or warming up</p><p>If you have a prompt lemme know in the comments and I'll probs do it at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Brightside

"Hey."

"Hey."

Warm smiles and soft words mixed with bright lights and loud music. Two boys stood in a room, letting the black and white fade into hues of green-blue-orange and red-pink-purple. bodies touch and lips meet, writing stories and poetry on skin. Hot breath and sweaty skin and suddenly they're in a dark room, the colours fading to yellow-orange-white and the stories are written all over again as cream sheets are crumpled. Fabrics and Linens are thrown to the side, sheer beauty taking the place. sweet screams that taste better than ice cream are moaned against swollen lips. A rhythm picks up and bangs of music notes erupt from the room, leaving the boys breathless as they rock like a ship in the ocean. Suddenly the room is filled with bright white light and then they're coming down, down from the clouds they were soaring with and back into reality. Josh had work at 6:30 am. It was 2:00 am. The other boy was Tyler his boyfriend.


	2. Powdered Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler lies.

"Ty, did you eat all of the powdered donuts?" Josh asked, looking at the sight in front of him. Tyler was sitting with a face full of food, powder covering his lavender sweater and grey skinny jeans. "Noooooo...." He said, although it was slightly muffled due to the amount of donuts clearly evident in his mouth. "Then what are you covered in?" Tyler thought for a moment before responding with, "That? Oh that's cocaine." 

Josh stood there, kind of dumbstruck. He certainly wasn't expecting for Tyler to say cocaine. That boy couldn't even handle weed half the time. "Really?" Josh asked, running a hand through his purple hair and shaking his head a little. Tyler smiled after swallowing the food in his mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Clearly this is cocaine." Josh took a finger and ran it through some of the mysterious powdery substance on Tyler's sweater. He licked his finger, smirking. "Tyler, you are a fucking liar." The other boy smiled innocently, and Josh chuckled. "You're in a lot of trouble." He picked Tyler up bridal style and carried him to their shared bedroom.


	3. Guns Made of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for: Mental instability and Self Harm mentions. Stay Alive mah frens!

\------------------------------------------

"Josh would you just STOP?" Tyler screamed. The red haired boy stopped talking and looked at his boyfriend. "What's wrong?" he asked. Tyler shook his head and looked at the ground. He felt like he couldn't breathe, let alone tell Josh he was fine. His heart was beating a mile a minute. His hands found their way to his throat, only he knew they weren't his. They were Blurry's. He caught the glimpse of black stained hands and bright, blood red eyes when his own closed. Josh was saying something but he couldn't make out the words. His air supply was cut off. Blurry was choking him again. He felt a heavy weight on him and suddenly he could breathe. When he opened his eyes, he saw Josh on top of him, holding his hand above his head. "J-" he tried before breaking out into sobs. Josh hadn't seen Blurry before, and Tyler knew he was going to leave.

\-----------

"Tyler, when did you do this?" Josh asked, pointing to the smaller boy's wrist. Tyler cried harder, looking at the fresh wounds that shown after his jacket sleeve was pulled up during the incident. "I'm s-so s-sorry, Josh." Tyler sniffled, willing his tears to stop. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Ty, we'll fix it. It'll be okay." Tyler knew it wouldn't be okay. It never was.

\-----------

Blurryface smirked, Tyler willing himself to overpower the being. He could see Josh's frightened expression and it scared him. He fought as hard as he could but he couldn't move. Blurry wrapped his hand around Josh's throat. "Am I more than you bargained for yet?" He said to Josh, watching his coffee eyes flicker with fear and tears well up in his eyes. The hand tightened, and Josh grabbed at Blurry's wrist. He only gripped tighter. Tyler tried to stop him, he tried to save Josh and himself. Blurryface was winning. Again. Tyler cried hard, tears slipping down his cheeks, and seeing a light flicker in Josh when he saw the tears. He knew Tyler was still in there. Tyler screamed. He screamed as loud as he could and tried to get Blurry to stop. Before long Blurryface let go of Josh's throat, and Tyler regained control. Josh sat in a heap on the floor, barely breathing. Tyler ran to him, only to have Josh shove him away. "Get out." He rasped, Tyler's heart breaking. He knew he couldn't stay, so he left. He ran and ran, and prayed Josh would be okay.

\---------------------------------


	4. You're Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song ficccc

"Tyler." Josh pulled the other boys face closer to him. He wiped the tears stainging his cheeks as well as the brunettes. Josh kissed the soft, bright red lips in front of him, so softly it was almost a brush. "I love you." the other boy wailed, clinging tightly to Josh 's chest. Sobs wracked his body and he couldn't breathe. "Shh, baby y-your safe now." Josh said, stroking Tyler's hair. "You're safe a-and S-sound." At this, Josh broke once more, and shook violently. They wouldn't be okay, nothing would be okay. But Ty didn't need to know that. Josh sniffled, choking out his next words. "I... I need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN HEAR JOSHUA SAYING THE WORDS AND IT BREAKS MY HEART MORE EACH TIME


	5. Seven Little Numbers Baby(They could be the start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic based off of the song Seven Little Numbers but I can't remember who sang it ;-; anyways it's like 3:46 AM so enjoy~

"Hi." Tyler stared a second to long, leaning slightly over the counter and into coffee Brown eyes that he could almost drown in if he wanted to. The owner of said eyes smiled a big, bright smile that crinkled around his eyes. "Hello. Can I just get a coffee, no sugar or creamer?" a simple request. Tyler nodded before he spoke. "Sure thing. Can I get a name?" The man leaned in a bit, and Tyler swore up and down it was subconscious. "Josh." and his smile grew, if at all possible. "Coming right up, Josh." 

Tyler set to work on getting the simple cup of coffee ready, scribbling the name 'Josh' on the cup with a little heart next to the name. He thought for a second before scribbling down something else. He went back to the counter, searching for the pink haired boy who ordered the coffee. "Josh?" he called out, watching him walk up to the counter. Josh took the cup and read the writing under his name. He grabbed a napkin and plucked the sharpie out of Tyler's hand, writing something down. "I'll call you later." he said, taking the steaming drink from a stunned Tyler and walking out the door. The brunette read what the napkin said. 

'Seven little numbers, baby they could be a start.  
Seven little numbers baby I'll know yours by heart.'

Tyler would be lying if he said that his heart didn't explode at that.


	6. Couch Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies and yeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk Fluffy stuff man
> 
> Implied smut/pre smut and kisses

"Josh!" Tyler shouted, jumping onto the couch and causing the pillows and blankets to fluff up. The purple haired boy smiled, his eyes wrinkling and his tongue poking out slightly. "You're gonna ruin my setup!" Josh whined, motioning around him. Tyler just giggled, leaning against Josh's body and wrapping some blankets around the two of them. Josh ran a hand through the taller boy's fluffy hair. He leaned forwards and grabbed the TV remote, switching on the device and scrolling through channels. Tyler nuzzled his face into Josh's neck, kissing the skin there softly.

"Ty, come on we're supposed to be watching a movie." Josh tried to scold, but gave in when Tyler kissed him passionately. The kiss quickly turned heated and Josh pulled Tyler onto his lap, feeling the taller boy grind down into his crotch. Josh smirked thoightfully, picking up the taller boy and sitting him down next to him. "After the movie. Only if you're good." Tyler pouted, glaring at Josh. The boy smirked at him and changed the channel, turning on Star Trek. Tyler seemed interested in the movie until he laid a hand on his inner thigh, running the hand along it and to his crotch, palming it lightly. "Jooosh!" the brunette whined and Josh hushed him, looking at the movie. "Be good." he whispered. Tyler had never Sat through a movie night so well before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Street <3


End file.
